Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-oxide fuel cell and a cathode material.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, fuel cell batteries have attracted attention in light of effective use of energy resources and environmental problems. A fuel cell includes a fuel battery cell and an interconnector. A fuel cell generally includes an anode, a cathode and a solid electrolyte layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode. The cathode is configured with perovskite oxide such as LSCF: ((La, Sr)(Co, Fe)O3), LSF: ((La, Sr) FeO3), LSC: ((La, Sr)CoO3), and the like. (For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-32132).